Depth perception for three-dimensional television (3DTV) is provided by having two views, one for the left eye and another for the right eye, for a user. Traditionally, these two views are created when recording the video. Depth information, however, may also be artificially generated from an analysis of high-definition two-dimensional (2D) images to create left eye and right eye views. This generated depth information may be created using a post-production process in studios or head-ends, or depth information may be generated at the output of a home video device such as a set-top box or a Blu-ray Disc player.
One of the problems associated with viewing 2D-to-3D generated video is that the video seems dim because the glasses used to view 3DTV images block some of the light to a viewer's eyes (relative to a 2D viewing experience, which does not use 3DTV glasses).
Another problem associated with viewing 2D-to-3D generated video is that different viewers have different sensitivities to depth perception. For example, some viewers do not like an object coming out of the television screen close to their eyes because it strains their eyes or creates an unsettling feeling. This depth perception sensitivity may become more pronounced when 2D-to-3D program material transitions from a relatively static display to a display with high motion content or multiple scene changes. Such transitions may occur during high action sequences or at commercial breaks.
Thus, there is an opportunity to address the dimness and depth perception issues associated with 2D-to-3D generated videos and also other elements of artificially-generated 3D images. The various aspects, features and advantages of the disclosure will become more fully apparent to those having ordinary skill in the art upon careful consideration of the following Drawings and accompanying Detailed Description.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.